tmnt_gijinka_blood_of_the_fallen_starfandomcom-20200214-history
TMNT Gijinka - Blood of the Fallen Star
Gijinka (humanized) version of TMNT based mostly on the 2003 animated series but also takes some influences from the 2012 series and the original Mirage studio comic. It's an alternative universe where instead of being mutant turtles, the teenagers are genetically manipulated humans with the Blood of the Fallen Star inside them. At the moment the fanfiction has 22 + 2 extra chapters and is still on-going. Story (May contain some spoilers of the fic) Hamato Yoshi comes to New York in search of his wife, Tang Shen, that Oroku Saki, now known as the Shredder, had stolen away from him. He infiltrates the research center where Tang Shen was supposed to be but later finds out that she is already dead. There was an accident in one of the laboratories and the explosion caused the liquid the scientists called "the Blood of the Fallen Star" to burst over Hamato Yoshi. The explosion had also made a wall collapse and on the room behind it, Hamato Yoshi found four kids and ends up saving them. They escape to the sewers and find a place that becomes their home. There, from the stolen documents, he finds out the truth of the four boys, as well as the fate of Tang Shen. Hamato Yoshi, now calling himself Splinter, decides to raise the four boys as his own and teaches them ninjutsu. In order to not get caught by the Shredder they have to live in the sewers, without any contact of the outside world. But the older the boys get, the more they yearn to see the outside world and finally at the age of fifteen, after Raphael sneaks out at night, for the first time in their life, the teenagers go on the surface. They get caught in to a battle with the Purple Dragons and after their victory, they try to get back home without Master Splinter noticing but unfortunately run to him in their way back. After their punishment, they won't try to sneak out again for a while, but after saving a woman called April and helping her to ruin Baxter Stockman's evil plans, Master Splinter decides that they are now old enough to go to the surface alone, as long as they don't get in to fights and stay hidden from the enemy. Time passes, they meet new friends and enemies and finally the Shredder learns about them and finds out that they are in fact the children he thought he had lost for good. He tries to get the teenagers to join him, starting with Leonardo but Leonardo refuses to join the Foot and gets badly hurt. This leads to a fight which ends with the Shredder burning down April's home and them escaping to Casey's Grandma's farmhouse. Leonardo is badly injured, April depressed for losing her home, Mikey not being his usual cheerful self and using all his free time to train alone, Donnie constantly working with something to avoid thinking that what might happend to Leo and Raphael staying up the nights, guarding the house to prevent anyone else to get hurt, slowly ruining his health by replacing sleep with enormous amounts of coffee. After Leonardo wakes up, things start to return back to normal and when the spring comes, Raphael returns to the New York by himself and the others have no other choice but to follow him. When they get back, they decide to attack the Foot Headquarters while they the Shredder still thinks that they're dead. Leonardo talks to the Splinter about things the Shredder told him and Splinter tells him that he will tell everything he knows about the four teenagers and their connection to the Shredder after the fight against the Shredder. During the fight against the Shredder, Master Splinter gets hurt. Leonardo leaves him in one of the rooftops and after their victory over the Shredder they return to the place where Master Splinter was supposed to wait, they find out that their master is gone. Regardless their search, they can't find any clues of their Master's whereabouts. Getting frusturated of waiting for the other guys to come up with a better plan to find Splinter, Raph heads out alone and runs in to a girl called Angel, Angel is being attacked by the members of the motorcycle gang she used to be part of. Raph tries to save her and gets temporarily blinded in the process. Turns out that Angel's brother was kidnapped and Raphael helps her to save him. After saying goodbye to her, still-blinded Raphael calls to his brothers to come to get him home. But the call gets cut off and when the others reach the place Raph was, they find only his scarf, shell cell, mask and weapons. Now searching both their Master and their lost brother, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello spot Foot ninjas chasing a man in black suit. They decide to help the man. Soon the Shredder, who was supposed to be dead, steps in and tells them that the man they are trying to protect is an alien trying to take over the Earth. Leonardo refuses to let the Shredder have the man. After more suitman come to help them. The Shredder suddenly becames invincible, knocking first down some of the suitmen, then attacking Mikey. However, after Mikey gets hurt, the Shredder stops, like shocked of what had happened and tries to get closer to him but almost faints and the Foot is forced to leave. The suitmen promise to heal Mikey and they take the three teenagers to their headquarters. There Leo and Don learn that the men are in fact aliens called Utroms but they aren't here to take over the Earth but to find a creature called Cacrux. They are told the stories of Cacrux and the Utroms and start to suspect that the Fallen Star and Cacrux are the same thing. After returning home and Mikey getting better, they start to make a plan to find Splinter and Raph. Being convinced that the Shredder has all the answers they need, they form an allience with the Utroms to make the Shredder tell what he know about Master Splinter and Raph, as well as about Cacrux. But when they fight against the Shredder, they'll find out that the person in the armor wasn't Oroku Saki but Raphael, who now was calling himself Nagi. Raph and Leo start fighting and the fight ends with Raphael transforming in to pitch black skinned creature with glowing red eyes and him almost strangling Leo to the death. Because of Don, Raph comes back to his senses and let Leo go. Leo calls Raphael a monster and says that he won't be able to call him his brother anymore. Raph starts to panic and as Leo gets closer to him, he backs up until he has reached the edge. When Leo claims that Raphael can't run away anymore, Raph looks at Leo and smiles, then spreads his hands leans backwards. Don tries to run to catch him but can't get to Raph soon enough. When they go down to see the place where Raph fell, they find only a strange hole. After returning back home, with the help of April, they hack to the Foot's files to find the reason why Raph was acting strange and learn about Raph's mother and how she died. Meanwhile, barely concious Raphael tries to get back to the Foot headquarters but collapses. When he wakes up, he finds himself from a motel room, a girl nursing him. The girl turns out to be Angel and Raphael opens up to her, after the girl had told him her story. Raphael returns the Foot headquarters, determined to complete his mission to catch an utrom. Before leaving to his mission, he ran to Shin, thirteen-year-old boy who had become close to Raph during the short time Raph had spend with the Foot, Shin tries to encourage Raph and tells that even though they can't change the past, they can change the future Once again, Raph ends up fighting against his brothers.Raph ends up losing to Leo and because of his nightmares Raph believes that Leo is going to kill him and is ready to accept his fate but instead Leo asks Raph to come home with them. At first, Raph insists that even though he wants to, he can't go back home because he has changed. After being convinced that it's okay for him to return home, Raph starts crying and apologizes for what he did. When they are finally heading back home, Raph passes out and the others drag him back to the lair. There, they get a phone call from Master Splinter. Leo, Don and Mikey hurry to empty warehouse at the docks where Master Splinter was supposed to be, but this all turns out to be Kenji's trap. When Raph wakes and hears about the phone call, he realizes that it's a trap and hurries to save the others. Being still weak, he isn't match for Kenji. However, Shin is with Kenji and ends up trying to defend Raph and his brothers but after being told that by doing that, Shin would also become an enemy, Shin tries to fight against Leo. But when Raph is about to get stabbed to death by Kenji, Shin tries to save Raph, ending up being stabbed instead. Wounded Shin fells on Raph and Raph assumes him being dead because he can't feel Shin breathing. Soon Kenji takes Shin and they run away. Raph transforms and tries to go after Kenji and Shin but Leo stops him. Raph is shocked by Shin's fate and April talks to the boy trying to help him. Even though after talking to April Raph decides to quit regretting what has been done and instead try to think what to do to make things better, he still remains somewhat depressed and upset. Raphael reveals to Leo that he knows what happened to Master Splinter. Leo isn't sure if he can trust this information because Raph claims that Master Splinter was taken by the Utroms. However, it's the only lead they have and so they come up with a plan to sneak in the Utroms's headquarters. The plan goes smoothly and the teenagers get in. However, the Utroms find out that someone had breaked in their headquarters. They find Master Splinter but before getting a chance to release him, they get spotted by the Utroms. While trying to escape from the Utroms, they accidentally use a teleportal that takes them to another planet. Characters Main characters *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo Allies *Master Splinter/Hamato Yoshi *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *Angel Bridge The Foot *The Shredder/Oroku Saki *Karai *Kenji *Shin *Baxter Stockman Other *Cacrux *Tang Shen *Tang Long *Great Ancient Wizards Items ect. *The Sword of Tengu *Glarixium Chapters *Chapter 1: A Whole New World *Chapter 2: A Sudden Encounter *Chapter 3: A Hot Head *Chapter 4: The Foot Clan *Chapter 5: Mikey's New Friends *Chapter 6: It's Hard To Be A Leader *Chapter 7: Follow The Master! *Chapter 8: The Shredder *Chapter 9: Notes From The Underground *Chapter 10: The Ones Who Will Always Be There For You *Chapter 11: Grandma's Farmhouse *Chapter 12: Sticks And Stone *Chapter 13: Return To New York *Chapter 14: Lost *Chapter 15:Enemy of My Enemy *Chapter 16: Wayward Son *Chapter 17: Unexpected Discoveries *Chapter 18: The Fallen *Chapter 19: And So It All Ends *Chapter 20: Kenji's Trap *Chaper 21: Breaking In The T.C.R.I. Extra chapters *Christmas Time *The Story Of A Woman And Two Men Who Loved Her Deeply Links TMNT Gijinka on Fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8742714/1/TMNT-Gijinka TMNT Gijinka on Deviantart: [http://bloodofthefallenstar.deviantart.com/ http://bloodofthefallenstar.deviantart.com/